


Lou and You

by IWritesKay



Category: Glee, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWritesKay/pseuds/IWritesKay
Summary: Lou x reader. It's the same as "Lou and I", but this is her side of the story. A story before the heist and after Debbie Ocean was arrest. (hmm. minor Glee cross over.)





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_"You'll always be my best friend." Debbie smiles at Lou. "But I don't want to be friends. Deb. Don't you know what you mean to me?"_

Another day another dream. Lou wakes up sweating "... Deb." She looks around an empty room and sigh. Its been a year since Debbie Ocean went to jail. She still remembers her face when the court sentences her. "7 years with a chance of parole." Hammer hits the desk and her face just sank. It hurts Lou a lot. Too much to bare that she often gets drunk and sleep with any women as she sees fit. She just hope this 7 years would goes faster, so she can see her again.

Lou gets up and take a shower before she heads out. She drives her bike around town but still don't know where to go. She stops in red light and watch as a crowd of people walk across. "maybe I should go visit her."

* * *

 

Lou stands in front Nichols Women's Prison. She takes off her sunglasses and takes a long deep breath, before she walks in.

"You look like shit. Deb." Lou looks at her carefully. Debbie's eyes are so red and there is dark circle around it. 

"it so hard to fall asleep." Debbie sigh. 

"are they bothering you." Lou looks concerns. 

"I'll deal with it, don't worry." 

"Debbie..." she lean close to the window. 

"I'm fine, Lou." She give her a smile. "what about you? You look fancy." 

"I owns a club now." Lou smirk. 

"woah, when did that happened?" Debbie adjust her siting. 

"its been two years." She says proudly. "and it's still going very well. Not to brag or anything." Debbie shakes her head with a smile. It's just like the old times, they keeps talking about random stuff. They both miss this. 

"so you seeing anyone?" Debbie ask causally. 

"no. Not really." Lou avoid her eyes. 

"don't tell me, you been sleeping around." She knows her so well. "Lou. That's gross. Go find someone and start a relationship." Lou can't smile anymore and Debbie continues, "its better to have someone to talk to, not just being alone." 

Lou looks away try not shed any tears. "I wasn't before you left me." She sounds heartbroken. Debbie was all she has till the day she left her for some guy. 

"I just don't want you to be lonely." Debbie tell her. 

"mhm." But she just nods. 

"Debbie Ocean! Times up!" an officer stands there and wait for her to stand up. "see you around, Lou." She give her a smile before she hangs up. Lou is left alone again by her.

* * *

 

Lou drive back to her club. As she was driving she can't help but think about her words. "maybe it's time to move on. Like Deb said find someone to love me. ... so I don't have to."

"hey boss." Kevin, her only bartender and waiter in the club. 

"hey." Lou walks behind the bar and start working. 

"I put up a flyer outside, if you don't mind." Kevin tells her. 

"what flyer?" Lou pouring ingredients into a mixer. 

"to hire another bartender." Lou frown and Kevin keeps going "you know, since you fired the last one." 

Lou protest. "I did not fire Charlotte." 

Kevin nods. "but you did told her, you don't want a relationship after you slept with her." 

"true. But I didn't fire her." Lou still insisting her point. 

"she left with a broken heart, boss."

"fine. Just hire someone."

* * *

 

Later that week, there are a few people come in for interviews. But Lou doesn't like any of them. Some are just too arrogant, and some are too young and inexperienced. "okay. Why it is so hard to hire someone." Kevin whine as he keep mixing and serving drinks. "I don't like any of them." Lou said casually as she keeps a eye on this blonde girl. "I don't care, I'm hiring whoever comes next." Kevin is having a tantrum as he walks away. But Lou just ignore him.

The door opens slow. You walk in looking around. Lou looks at you as you approaches her. "Hi. Are you guys hiring?" you ask nervously. 

"yeh, you got a resume?" she ask you and you quickly takes out a piece of paper. 

"here." 

Lou glanced through it and frown. "honey, you've never work at a bar before." Lou shakes her head mentally. Another nope. 

But before She can speak, you said, "yeh, but I'm a quick learner, give me a chance.." you paused and look up to her with a plead. "please." 

Lou stares at your small figures and soften her eyes. "sure." And she warns you, "but you better be a very fast learner." 

You are so excited when she speak those words out. "thank you so much." Lou just looks at you and think, another one added to the list. "my name is y/n." you hold out a hand. And she takes your hand. "I'm Lou."


	2. Chapter 2

Lou walks into the clubs with her hands in her pockets. She nods to the girls as she walks by. She sees you working with Kevin. Then he tells to you get something from the back room. 

"How is she?" she asks. 

"oh. She's learning. She even takes notes and write down the stuff I said." Kevin tells Lou. 

"Good." Lou walks away when she sees you come back with a box. 'such a small girl with such a big box' she thinks to herself.

* * *

It's been a month since you start working here. Lou sees you every day but barely made any contact. She decides to change that today.

"you're leaving?" The woman whines in her arm. But Lou just give her a nod and walks out of the bathroom.

The club is now empty and closed. Usually there wouldn't be anyone there. It would be just Lou. But today she sees you.

"Hey." you turn towards the voice. 

"Hi boss. I thought you left."

Lou smirks and think such a cute voice. "something came up. You wanna make me something? I need to clean up my throat." She watches you.

"sure. What would you like?" you put down your mop and walk behind the counter. 

"surprise me." you look at her for a moment and pass a drink to her.

Lou takes a sip. And "water... err. Why?" she stares at you blankly as you chuckle. 

"you said, surprise you." Lou try to hide her smile by looking away.

Then the door opens. The woman comes out of the bathroom. Lou tries to ignore her by keep drinking. "Hey, here. This is my number. Call me, okay?" she pass a note to her. Lou just takes the piece of paper and nod. 'why's everyone like to continue something that's meant to be short.' she thinks to herself as the woman kiss her cheek and left. She looks up and you are gone, back to mopping. She turns around and throw a crumbled paper towards you.

"what?" you pick it up. "Did you just throw away her number?" 

Lou holds the glass and look at you amusingly. "I don't do relationship." she can see you look at her for a moment and goes back to cleaning. "hurry up and finish it. I've got to lock it up." Lou said with a lazy voice. 

"hurrying." you quicken your movement. She looks at you and smirks. 'you're next, honey.'

* * *

"Good night. Boss." you said. 

But Lou is resisting that title, especially the one who is going to sleep with her. "Don't call me that. Just Lou." she walks toward her bike and pull out her helmet. Next to it, there is an old one that Debbie use to wear. She hesitated but she still passes it to you. "Need a lift home?"

"no, I'm already home." you points upstairs. Lou raise her eye brow. "you live next to my bar?"

"Yeh. It's convenient and I don't have to get up so early." you try to hold your yawn back. "anyway, I'll see you tomorrow ... I mean tonight." Lou can see you getting tired. "Bye, Boss..." She looks at you with her arm cross. "I mean, Lou." 

She smirks "mhm." good girl.

Lou watches you opening the door, 'Such a tiny girl.' Lou tells herself as she smirks behind her helmet. She takes a final look before she drives off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lou leans on the door frame and lit her cigarette. 'you really need to quit smoking.' Debbie's voice echoes through her mind. She gives a bitter smile to an empty street. "I'm trying. But I have no reason to... not anymore." She takes in the cigarettes.

After 30 minutes, Lou walks back to the club. She looks towards the counter and sees you mixing drinks. She admits mentally that you are a quick learner. 'that gin and tonic looks good.' Lou head behind the counter and grab a drink behind you.

"Here you go." you pass the drinks to the customers. 

Lou smirks standing behind you and change her mind, "not bad, wanna make one for me?" she can see you jump a bit and quickly turns around. 

You hold your hand close to your chest "Okay. But don't stand behind me like this again." 

Lou can't help but chuckle. "Did I scare your little heart out?" she moves around and take a seat in front of you.

Lou watches your hands move as you make her a gin and tonic. 'how did she know?' she wonders as she looks at your expression. Adorable. the one word that pops in her mind. 'tonight, you're mine.' Lou just keeps smirking in front of you.

 

"wanna spend a night together?" Lou said casually. 

"no, Not really." did she just reject me? She questions herself. Then you continue, "why me anyway? You got so many choices." you point around the club.

"hmm. I slept with half of the girls here." She takes a sip. "except you." Lou can see you dumbfounded.

"well then, Sleep. With. The. Other. Half." you said slowly to emphasize that you're not interested in one-night stand.

Lou is curiously now. She wonders if you're really not interested or just playing hard to get. She put down her drinks "I'm not interested."

"you're my boss, I'm not gonna to sleep with you." you tell her directly.

"Then I'll fire you." Lou looks at you with her chin up

But you won't budge "Even if you fire me, I am still not going to sleep with you."

Lou smiles, "yet." she can see you getting flush with anger. Her smile widen, "you look like you wanna eat me."

"yeh well. Not in a good way. Now if you excuse me, I've got work to do." you walk away as Lou chuckles. 'I like her.' Lou admits to herself.

* * *

Not a lot of people can resist Lou, especially not to her blue eyes. Debbie was the first, and now you're the second. 'how can she resist my charisma?' she wonders as she put on her clothes. She looks at the woman who is sleeping in her office couch. 'she is definitely playing hard to get. That's what they always do.' Lou opens the door and walk downstairs.

Just like any other night, you are cleaning the club after it closes. You see Lou walks toward the bar and just looks at you. "Hey. Get me something to clean up my throat."

"you know, I'm mopping over here. Why can't you get it yourself?" you said without looking at her.

Huh. Lou is definitely not amused right now. 'She needs to know who's in charge.' She looks at you harshly. "because you work for me."

She can see your sheepish look. 'it works.'

You walk behind the counter and takes out a bottle of water. Lou looks at you flustered. What? "what happens to pour it into a glass?" she asks.

"I just cleaned all the glass." you go back to work. "and you have lipstick on, so no."

'Do I?' Lou wipes her lips with a tissue. 'bright red.' she frowns and realize the woman upstairs left her a little gift. 'Argh. I hate this.' she tells herself.

"and besides, you always tell me to hurry up so you can lock it up." you tell her. Then comes the question. "why do you sleep with so many girls? I mean don't you want a relationship?"

It's just a question, but somewhat Lou feels defensive. She never like to talk about herself. There was someone but now she is in jail, she is definitely not sharing it to anyone. Lou would rather be a loner and heart breaker than be someone weak. Or at least that's what she thinks.

You turn around when she didn't reply. You can see her cynical smile. "you think you know me, huh?"

You feel bad immediately, "I'm sorry. ... I was just ..."

She interrupts you as you shudder a bit, "you know what. I do it for fun. Satisfy?" Lou turns around and face away from you. She chucks down her bottle of water and stare at the shelf in front of her. 'that was harsh. I shouldn't say that.' Lou tries to apologize in her mind.

* * *

"Good night, Lou." you said sheepishly. She didn't even look at you. "mhm." and that is all she said. Lou sigh when she sees you walk out of the door. Looking around the club, it just so empty. Maybe it's not the club. maybe it's the emptiness inside her. 


	4. Chapter 4

It is a Saturday morning. It is warm and sunny outside. Then, there's a calm and quiet in this apartment. *snores* Nevermind, there is Lou.

Lou is sleeping with a blanket covering her head. She suddenly wakes up by a loud phone call. She pops her head up quickly and looks around. she wonders what was that. 'oh.' she then realized. She picks up her phone on a nightstand.

"Hello." she lays back down.

"Hey, I need your help. I completely forget to tell you last time." the voice sounds familiar, but Lou can't place her.

"whoever you are, I'm not waking up for some stupid shit." she closes her eye with her phone next to her ears.

"LOU! Wake up!" Debbie scream at her ears.

"Motherf.." Lou pulls her phone away and yelp. "what the hell. Deb?! How did you call me?" she rolls over and put her phone on the other ear.

"Just listen, I don't get much time." she tries to continue before Lou interrupts her. "what? You escaped prison?"

"Just listen, god." Lou can feel Debbie's eyes roll. "remember the old apartment we rent in New Jersey?"

"mhm." Lou sits up and yawns.

"can you move all my stuff to your place? I want it back when I'm out."

"err, I thought you move it all to your douche boyfriend." she's squinting her eyes.

"no, I left in a hurry, remember?" of course Lou remembers, she can't even stop her no matter what she said. 

"yeh." she answers lazily.

"Thanks." Debbie said softly.

"How much stuff you got?"

"a lot. You might need a truck."

"argh." Lou whines.

"hey, I got few more minutes before they cut me off." Debbie tells her. "what you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." Lou rely with a very loud yawn.

"did you not sleep at all?" she asks her.

"I did. Just very late."

"what you did?"

"I just stay in the club till sunrise."

"alone?"

"well... there was someone, but she left." Lou thought about the things she said to you.

"aww. Are you starting a relationship?" Debbie tease her.

"no. She works for me." there's a pause. "I mean she looks cute, but I just wanna sleep with her." another pause. "Maybe ... emm. Deb?" She looks at her phone and Debbie is already gone. Lou put her phone down and just lay in her bed. She stares at the ceiling blankly and just sigh.

* * *

Before Lou leaves for her trip, she has to make sure Kevin takes care of the club. "got it, boss." he answers her with a salute.

"You sure, kid?" she looks concerns.

"yes. Boss." Kevin keeps a straight face with his salute.

She sighs and look around. "where's the newbie?"

"she's not new anymore, you know?" Lou looks at him with a poker face. "... she's off today."

Lou gets her bag and ready to leave. "wait." Kevin stops her. "you're not gonna sleep with her, right?" she turns around and just stare at him. "I mean, if you break her heart, she might leave and I really don't want her to go." Kevin just keeps on going. "She is really good at her job and I need someone to help me."

"you done?" Lou find him really annoying. 'Jesus, he is worse than the women.'

"#JustSaying." Kevin points at her with both hands. He look like a real life meme.

Lou ignores him and walks out. She throws her bag in the back of the truck that she specially rented. She starts the engine and pause for a second. She realizes that she is doing this without hesitation, at all. Just like the old days, whatever Debbie suggests, Lou will throw herself in. 'it's pathetic.' She laughs at herself.

She sits in the truck as you walk towards the bar. She can see you carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and holding your phone at the other. Lou wonders why are you bringing food to the club. But that answers it when you pull out your keys and open the door next to her place. 'she really lives there?' Lou sit a bit forward and take a good look at the building. A bit old, but it won't collapse.

Lou just looks at you from a distance. You don't seem to notice her presence. You looking through your keys and try to figure out the correct one. But you aren't aware that someone is there and when he opens the door, it hits your head lightly. Ouch. Lou stares at you with amusement as you rub your head. She can see the guy tries to apologize and you accept it with a lovely smile. Lou also widens her smile when he left and you walk indoor with a pout face. 'how adorable.' She really should get moving. But she waited, she hopes you will come back down and maybe, maybe you'll see her. Eventually, it didn't happen. It was just a pure fantasy. 'maybe this is the last time for Deb.' Lou tells herself as she drives off and heading to New Jersey. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lou steps into her old apartment. It is old and torn. Everything is covered in dust. She spotted the poker table immediately. Memories are flowing back to her. They use to practice their tricks before going to casino. Debbie will tell her to do this and that. Lou would protest and they both will fight over who's trick is better. Sometime they will agree with one another but sometimes they are competing with each other. 'fun times.' Lou can't help but smile. She Keeps walking around and look through the drawers. Nothing special just some old clothes and ... a photo album. She ignores it and start packing.

With the help of some people she find next door, Lou manage to move the table down to her truck. "thanks for the tips, ma'am." The teenage boy said. She internally cursed that poor boy, when she walks away. She goes back and start packing Debbie's clothes. Lou tries to fold it carefully without getting the dust everywhere. But that didn't work. 'I need to wash all of this' she looks down. '...and myself too.' But there are so many clothes. Some need to be taken to the laundromat and some need to be dry cleaned. 'argh, why do I have take care of your shit.' She whines but she still did it anyways.

Lou stays here for a few more days. Mainly to do Debbie's laundry. But she wouldn't sleep inside the apartment because it is too dirty. Or maybe she is afraid to let her thoughts flow. Too many good memories always end up with a crying Lou. Finally, she is ready to go home. She takes a good look around the place. Now it is empty. A feeling that Lou starting to despise. She walks out and heading back to New York.

It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Lou unloads her truck and start texting Kevin.

 

_Come over to my apartment, got a job for you._

_What kind of job?_

_The kind that makes you rich._

_OwO. Coming!_

 

Poor innocent Kevin. Lou has no intention to pay him and let alone tip him. She starts moving Debbie's boxes inside. Thirty minutes later, Kevin shows up. 

"hello?" he peek inside the apartment and sees no one. He then feel someone is behind him. 

"move." Lou said with two boxes in her arm. 

"so just move stuff?" he ask. 

"yep. Just a table. Really." She points outside. Kevin step out and looks at the back of the truck. 

"you play poker?" he tries to move it by himself but its heavy. 

"used to." Lou steps in and give him a hand. 

"oh, your ex. I see." He said it with a smirk. She just ignore him.

They move the desk inside and a few more boxes too. "thanks." Lou stare at piles of boxes. 

"you're welcome. Boss. Now where's my money." Kevin holds out an empty hand. 

She takes out two checks from her bag. "here and one is for y/n." 

He looks at it confusingly as he walks out. Lou close and lock the door behind him. "oh, damn it. Boss." Kevin yelps because he realizes it's just a wage check.

* * *

 

Lou starts unboxing her stuff. Lot of clothes needs to be hang and some need to stuff into the drawers. She moves up and down a lot trying to put Debbie's belonging upstairs. Lou decided long time ago that she will keep a room for her. There was a wishful thinking that she will come back one day. But it is just a wishful thought.

9:12 pm

Lou orders a Chinese takeout and grab some beers before she unpacks again. She come along a photo album. She dares not to open it, but you probably guessed. She looks through it with a smile. They were so young and innocent, in a way. And they did so much together. Debbie will learn tricks from her brother then goes to Lou's house and teach her.

_"you gotta try it." Debbie said. "it's not working!" Lou yells. They both roll their eyes when she tries to teach her._

Thoughts are echoing her mind once again. It's full of joy yet also full of emptiness. 'I need another beer for this.' Lou keeps drinking as she goes over the album. By half way, she already finishes all her beers. 'argh.' She whines to herself. 'this is going nowhere. I need more drinks.' She left her apartment and start heading to her club. She takes the subway but didn't realized it is already 3 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

 

Lou walks wobbly into the club. There is music on a loop. 'It's empty, again.' There's a sadness in her but soon interrupted by you. "Boss, are you okay?" you go to her in a hurry. She looks at you with a sign of relief.

"Jesus, how many times I have to say." Lou might have yelp a bit. "call me Lou!"

"Okay, Lou. Why don't you come sit over here and I'll get you some drinks?" you start walking away from her.

'wait, don't go.' she unintentionally hugs you from behind. She is fond of your small figures and you really smells good to her. 'It's good to have someone here.' Lou keeps you still but she is too shy to let her true voice out. So she jokes, "have I told you, you're really short?"

She can see you pause a bit and turn around. "do you wanna a drink or not?" You lift up one of her arms and carry her over.

"I want." Lou said it sheepishly. But, "no water."

"well then, here." Lou stare at the glass in front of her. It looks like water. But she told you no, so it can't be. Or so she tells herself.

"It's not just 'water'." you watch her as she tries to warp her head around this.

Lou shrug and take a sip. It does taste like water. Maybe it is, just a bit cold. 'I still like it.' she tells herself not realizing she is dork.

As she drinks, Lou listening to the song you have it on a loop.

 

 _If I only knew the words to say_  
_That would make you turn around (turn around)_  
_I would say the words to you_  
_More than a million times_  
_It's been forever but that hasn't changed_  
_What you mean to me_  
_And darling can't you see_?

 

'Deb...' Lou whisper in her head.

"so where did you went?" you ask as her eyes darken.

"an old place... I shouldn't go there." As much as Lou tries to curse herself to hold it back, she starts to tear up.

"hey." you reach out to her hand. "it's okay. whatever happened, it's the past."

The warmth of you hand calm her down a bit. But Lou is afraid. She afraid that just like everyone else, you will leave her. "you wouldn't understand." she pulls away and scared to look at you.

"try me." you look at her with your chin up.

... "you want to know?" Lou doesn't remember the last time she opens up with someone. But she need this, it is too hard for her.

"yes." you answer confidently.

"then give me a beer, I can't do this sober." she looks at you with a pair of red blue eye.

"fine, here." she watches you as you pop opening a beer. You then, walk around the counter and sit next to her. Lou chucks her drink and wonder where should she start. 'her name, I guess.'  


	6. Chapter 6

Lou tells her story one beer after another. "we did so much together." She tells you the type of cons they did. "oh, we also rigged bingo." But you just look at her blankly. "what?" she asks you.

"I just didn't know my boss." Lou turns towards you. "I mean, Lou, is a con artist." and you continue, "and I think I only understand the last part of your sentence."

Lou looks at you up and down. You're wearing a white T-shirt almost see through and a pair a blue jean. "so you're the good girl. Huh."

You ignore her and ask, "anyway, so how did you guys got together?"

Lou plays with her drinks and think back to that night. They were both drunk after they successfully pull off a small con. "I joke about it." she pauses. "I said we did so much together, we are basically married." oh god. Don't cry, Lou. "Deb just giggled. Probably she was drunk. Then I went up and kissed her." She takes a deep breath. "But then she told me, I'll always be her best friend. nothing more. Nothing Less."

You hand her a tissue, but Lou ignores it and wipe her tears with her hands. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"yeh well. So do I." Lou nods and thinks it's good to have company. She doesn't know how long you will be there for her, so she decides to let it all out. "and guess what?"

You look up to her blue eyes as Lou continues, "she left me for some guy, because she said rigging bingo was not enough." she thinks back to the night when Debbie left her.

_"come on, you leaving me for him?" Lou grabs Debbie's arm. "you'll always be my best friend, Lou." Debbie give her one last smile. "But I don't want to be friends. Deb." she pulls away from her. "Don't you know what you mean to me?" she stands there alone, talking to no one as the taxi drives away._

"I guess, she means I'm not good enough for her." Lou stares at her beer and only sees her reflection.

"that's not true." you whisper but Lou heard you. "sometimes, when we fall in love, we do a lot of things for our partners. The good. The bad." She turns to you and listen carefully as you speak. "...you realized 'oh, she didn't even care.' Then the heartbreak. The tears. And at the end. We just lost who we really are."

Lou agrees because that is exactly what she is doing right now. Dedicating her life to Debbie Ocean and only to find herself drunk and tearing up.

But of course, Lou Miller wouldn't let her true thoughts out. "you sound like a fucking therapist."

You chuckle. "you just look like me when I was younger."

'Excuse me?' Lou starts to smile. "younger? You still look like a baby if I didn't know your age."

"if this is a height thing, don't talk to me." you put up one hand and try to hide your smile.

You're looking quite adorable so Lou decides to tease you more. "oh honey, of course it is a height thing." she is enjoying this. "what are you? Like 4 feet?"

"excuse me! I'm taller than that." she can see you smile widens.

"so, like 4"1?" Lou is relentless.

"no!" you look at her with your arm cross. "I'm 5."

She chuckles and take a sip, "same difference."

You get up and goes back behind the counter. It becomes a favorite moment for Lou. She like watching you cleaning up the glass, especially your expression and your hands.

"you know," she starts. "I don't know what to do now. ... now that she is in jail."

"you still have your club. And your ladies." you tell her.

Lou agrees with half of it. 'The club, yes. But the other half. No.' She fully understands that those woman means nothing but a night of pleasure. what she really needs is something or someone to fulfill her emptiness.

Lou hands you an empty bottle. "why is she in jail?" you asks.

"because that guy she left me for, put her in jail." she is really holding a grudge.

"is that why you were drunk tonight?"

"no. She's being in jail for a year now." she tries to be honest with you. "I just went to our old apartment and clean up some shit" then she remembers, "and saw a photo album." she stops herself before she tears up again.

Lou stands up wobbly and swear she hear birds chipping outside. You look at your phone, "oh woah. It's already 6 am."

she leans again the counter and try not to fall. "yep. No wonder I hear birds."

you pause and listen. "no... you can't."

"I heard it."

"you're drunk."

You start gathering your stuff and head toward the exit. But Lou just stands still. "come on, blondie." she looks up to your eyes. "I need to lock it up." she smiles when you repeats what always said to you.

Lou follows you outside and watches you locking the door. You're just so tiny compare to her, but you're also more reliable than her. She wants to depends on you more, more than she probably wants.

"do you even know where you live?" you ask when she hugs you closely.

"I do. But I'm too tired." she leans into you more.

"then sleep in the club." you suggest.

"no. The club don't have beds." Lou wants to be comfortable. "I'm sleeping with you tonight." You turn around and give her a look. But she just ignores and yawn. 'hmm. Sleepy.'

"fine." you give into her cuteness. "but you sleep in the couch." you pull out your key and open the door next to the club.

"so, you do live here." Lou just stands there and looks like she about to sleep standing.

"yeh. 2B." you watch with amusement. "you coming?" No answers. You then grab her hands. "come on."

Lou looks at your hand. You are gripping her so tight, but she is not protesting. In fact, she like it.

* * *

"This is so small." Lou is now protesting and see your eyes roll. "it's a one-bedroom apartment. Of course. It's small." you try really hard not to state the obvious.

Lou mentally nods to herself. There's a bit of a booze in her that still makes her head fuzzy. 'no wonder, it's so small.' she starts wandering around, not really. She just heads straight toward your bedroom. 'looks so comfy."

"no. That's my bed." you walk pass her and go inside to change.

"oh come on. I'm tired." Lou pout. Now, she has a frowning mouth.

You poke you head out after finish changing. "Lou." she looks at you. "do you want to shower? If n..."

"together?" Lou's face lights up immediately. "sure."

But you reject her like you did the other night. "I take that as no." and leaving her disappointed.

Lou walks toward her couch. 'it's small' she repeats. She put her jacket aside and start making her "bed" comfortable. She picks up the blanket and lay on the couch. She can hear the water running in your shower, but she is too tired to make any comments.

Lou don't know when she fell asleep, but she can feel that someone is next to her and putting more blanket on her shoulder. "hmm." Lou sits up. No one is here. Then She head toward the bathroom and takes a quick shower. She walks back out and look at her couch. 'this is a fucking mess.' she said to herself 'I want to be comfortable.' now she is having a tantrum.

Lou opens your bedroom door quietly and tip toe inside. She sees you sleeping steadily. Half covering your face with a messy hair. Her heart just warms up. Lou try not to stare too much and get into your bed sneakily. The bed is so warm and soft. Lou release a relief sigh. 'this is nice.' she turns to you and start staring again. she wants to cup your cheek but you shift a bit when she raises her hand. Lou smiles. 'maybe later.' she slowly closes her eyes and follow you into a dream. 


	7. Chapter 7

There are many things that Lou excels at, and snoring is one of them. But you don't seem to be too bother by it. You sleep calmly and didn't even notice she went on your bed, until you awake.

"Jesus Christ! Lou." you are startled when you realized there's a stranger next to you. "what are you doing in my bed?"

Lou jumps a bit when you yelp and try to ignore you as much as possible. You are lucky she didn't curse like she did with the phone call. She covers her head with your blanket and keeps her eyes close. "your couch is too small." she can imagine you looking at adorably angry, so she tries to reassure you. "don't worry, I showered, after you slept." she hopes that help. "now let me sleep."

* * *

*Sniff. sniff.* Lou slowly opens her eyes. 'smells like coffee.' she looks around her and realize you're already got up. She wonders how long has she's been sleeping, but she can't find her phone. 'oh right.' it is in her jacket. However, she is reluctant to get out your soft bed. It is more comfortable than her own. It is especially warm and definitely smells good.

After a few minutes, Lou gets up. She realizes she did not have any pants on, just her underwear and a t-shirt. 'this is embarrassing.' Lou blush a bit, but all her clothes are outside. She hesitated before she walks out.

"hmm. Coffee smells good." she tries to diverge your attention so you don't make any comments. But she can see you checking her out and quickly look away. 'is she blushing' she asks herself.

"yeh. You want some?" you try to hide your eyes by taking a sip of the coffee.

"sure. Let me brush my teeth first." she walks toward the couch and put her clothes. She can see you clean up the mess and put her clothes on the chair neatly.

"oh, let me get you a towel and a toothbrush." you go over to the cabinet and start looking for them.

Lou puts her blazer on and turn around see your tiny body. You try to reach a taller cabinet but a few inches short. She goes behind you and tried to help but you tip toe and reached it. Lou gives you a warm smile as you turn around. "thanks." then she heads toward the bathroom.

Breakfast for Lou are usually a survival instinct. Today, it is more than that. "it's good." she said as she eats her croissant.

"I got them from Dunkin' Donuts." you tell her, not realizing it is still taste better than whatever Lou was having. This meal is probably fulfilling her more than her stomach. She like this, not being alone and accompany by you. It is warm.

Lou finishes her breakfast and see you still eating. So, she tries not to stare at you by look around the room. She lands her eye on a picture frame. "are those your friends?"

"yeh. High school friends." there's a distress on your voice.

"where are you?" she notices that you are not in the picture.

"I was the one who took that picture." Lou can see you trying to hide something.

"really? Hmm." she stands up and pick up the picture. She takes a good long look and eyes widen. "wait." she pauses and make sure she is correct. "No way! Is this Santana Lopez?"

"can I say, no?" you can see her pointing at the frame with amazement. "I didn't know you're a fan of hers." 

Lou follows you to the kitchen. "I'm not." she just didn't know anyone who actually know any celebrity. In conclusion, Lou is just an ordinary dork who gets excited when there's gossips. "woah." and she is so impress now.

You turn around suddenly and grabs the frame with force. "give me that."

This startle Lou, "hmm, what did I do."

"nothing. Not a thing. I just don't like her." you turn back around continue washing your dishes. Lou decides to tease you a bit but you didn't take it well. "It's none of your business." you reply with a harsh tone.

Lou is completely confused on what just happen. She tries to ask but you seem to isolated yourself. So, she decides to let it go, for now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lou loves driving around town. she like to be alone and empty out her mind. This time she is been thinking about you and that morning. She notices how she opens up to you and yet you never talk about yourself. She wants to know more, more about you. So she pull over to a side walk and take out her phone. she starts up Safari and google you. All she can see are headlines of Santana Lopez and her ex, you. "no way." Lou exclaims. She continues to read but there are just speculations of your breakup. Lou wants to know the truth. She wants you to tell her, about your life, about anything. However, you guys haven't been talking lately, and she miss ... chatting with you.

A few days passed. Lou tries to go back to her usual life. You know, the kind that she dips herself into before you come around. Nonetheless, it feels different. Even though, she keeps telling herself it's just her curiosity towards you, Lou's mind is full of you. So, she decides to break the silent tonight.

"Hey." Lou can see you're thinking about something.

"hi, Lou." you answer softly.

"good to hear my name from you." she smirks. Indeed, she miss your voice. You pour some water for her, as she sits down in front of you. "you know I can drink something other than water." she really doesn't mind.

"but you're not a customer." You give her a playful smile. "I save the best for customers only."

"err... But I'm your boss." Lou tries to hold back her pout but that still comes out a bit whiny.

"yeh. But don't you want your customers feel special?" you can see her wriggled eyebrows.

Lou nods, "sure. But you should be more special to me." she said it. For once she is being honest with you. But you didn't answer. Lou feels a familiar ache in her chest. It is the same feeling when Debbie rejects her.

"Hey. Can I get a refill?" Lou looks towards the voice. A brunette, who looks a bit like Debbie. Similar hair style and dress, but different vibe.

"sure." you take her glass and start working on her drink.

The woman catches Lou's eyes and steps closer "hey."

"hi. Enjoy your night?" she needs to get this ache off her chest. Like she always do.

"not really. Unless someone buys me a drink." she can smell her perfume. It's sweet, but too much.

Lou turns to you and said. "you heard the lady." you and her stare at each other for a moment before she quickly turns back to the brunette. 'it's still hurt a bit' she said to herself.

Lou tries to have a conversation with the woman, but she barely listens. All she can see is you. You stand in front of her and just working, cleaning glass, mixing drinks and serving customers. Then there's ache again. Lou laughs at herself. 'not this again.' she despises this feeling. It is horrible and it hurts. She just wants to drive away like she always does.

"you wanna come upstairs?" Lou ask the brunette.

"thought you never ask." there's a smirk in her face and Lou just force out a smile.

* * *

Lou take a look at her phone, 4:12 am.

"you're leaving?" the woman asks.

"yep." She stands up and look for a cigarette. 'damn, it's empty.'

"come on, stay with me." Lou ignores her and grab a tissue. She makes sure she wipes off any lip stick on her. Then she heads for the door. The woman sigh and follows her.

Lou quickly head downstairs and she is relief when she sees you. You're doing the usual cleaning after the club closed. She can see you humming along the song you put on loop. But her adoration is interrupted by the woman, "that was nice, Lou." she can see you look up but soon goes back to working. "we should spend another night like this, Lou."

"maybe, we'll see." Lou said it with apathy and hope she gets it.

"come on, I really like you." nope, she didn't get it. Now, the brunette has her hands wraps around Lou.

"I've got your number, I'll call." In another word, Lou is annoyed.

"fine. I see you later then." she kisses her before she left.

Lou sit at her usual spot and wait for you. She's listening to the song you put up.

_When I feel alone_   
_I reach for you_   
_And you bring me home_   
_When I'm lost at sea_   
_I hear your voice_   
_And it carries me_

This put a smile at Lou's face. This reminds her of you. Ever since you start working here, you've been staying late to clean up the club. You guys chat and talk about everything. Lou will try to flirt and you will answer it with a simple joke that makes her laugh. Perhaps somewhere along the way, her emptiness is fulfilling by your accompany.

"Nice song." Lou takes her drinks from you.

"yeh." you whisper softly.

She can see the distress on you face. "what's wrong?"

"nothing." you said without looking at her.

she starts to worry. "you seem a bit quiet today."

"just tired, you know." Lou knows you're lying. She wonders if this is have to do with your ex.

Lou take a sip. She just want you to open up with her. But she guess, you wouldn't say anything if she didn't give you a start. "you know, I google you."

"and what did you find?"

"you're Lopez's ex." Lou can see you takes a deep breath as soon as those words came out. "why did you guys break up?"

You take the garbage and head toward the exit. 'wait, where you going?' Lou tries to follow you out and then you turn around, "I'm sure google would tell you."

Lou just stands there, alone. 'it must be painful.' she whisper in her head. 'I can't just leave her.' she follows you out and before she opens the door, she finds you staring at nothing. You look like you are about to cry. That triggers Lou's empathy. "you're not gonna come in?"

"yeh. I'm going ..." you walk pass her and go inside.

Lou follows you again and try to let you know you can rely on her too. "you know, I told you a lot of things. Shouldn't you return a favor?" she walks towards you. But you can't. Not right now anyway. She can see your tears up a bit. Lou holds you close to her chest and speak softly. "hey." you look up and meets her eye. Lou can't help herself anymore, she leans in. The next thing she know, you guys are kissing. Lou opens her eyes when you pull away, then you start to apologize. 'don't be, honey.' "its nice." she reassures you. But Lou is scared when you didn't reply. "you okay?" there's a panic in her voice. "I hope I didn't broke you?" she tries to joke.

You once again pull away from her. "I'm fine. I should go now." Lou can see your watery eyes as you exit the club. You left her wondering if you still in love with your ex or she is not good enough for you.


	9. Chapter 9

"No, it can't be." Lou rolling around on her bed. "It's just can't. She definitely leans into the kiss too." She's been doing this the whole night. Trying to sleep but can't stop her mind from roaming around you.

"just ask her" ... "what if she runs away again?" ... "then trap her." Lou is now having a conversation with herself. "no, that's a bit forceful." ... "then go to her apartment." ... "yeh. That way she can't run." she now sounds a bit stalker-ish.

Eventually Lou fell asleep but she wakes up continuing the same thoughts. She tries to practice the things she will say to you, and if you reject her, "well, let's not dwell on that yet."

* * *

 

Lou walks into her club and goes to her seat. But you're not there. So, the drama inside her starts to spiral up. 'did she quit? It can't be.' she jumps a bit when Kevin appears.

"hey, boss." he said lazily.

"where's the newbie." she tries to adjust her jacket and pretend she is cool and calm. She is definitely not.

"she is sick. That's why I'm covering her shift." he tries to state the obvious, but she didn't even notice. she just gives him a nod.

"well. Give me something to clear my throat." she begins to worry, 'is that why she pulls away from me? Doesn't want me to get sick.' Lou starts wondering again like a teenage girl.

"sure. Boss." Kevin then mix an old fashion for her. "I learned it yesterday." he passes it to her with a proudest smile.

"mhm." Lou takes a sip and immediately squints her eyes. "too much." she pauses and try not to spit it out. "too much Angostura bitter."

"really??" Kevin drinks it from his mixer and instantly spit it out. "... you're right."

"just pass me a water bottle." Lou miss the plain old water, which she doesn't even like it before. She enjoys being drunk because that way she can sleep better. But right now, she is fond of it. Maybe it is not the drink she desires so much. it is the time that Lou and you spent together. Lou chucks down the remaining water and heads out with her swagger walk. 'it's time to stalk.' she means talk, either way she is now stomping her boots and heading upstairs.

* * *

 

DING-DONG!

You open the door and sees Lou. She can see your face is a bit red, not knowing you are checking her out. "Hey."

"...Hi." you hesitated to let her in, but she is not having any of that. She walks pass you like she owns this place. "welcome. You're totally welcome." you said sarcastically.

As she is taking off her boots, she keeps telling herself 'just go straight to the point. You got this.' Lou turns to you and sees you standing in the middle of the living room. You look a bit pale. Her eyes soften and walk toward you. 'you got this.' she repeats internally.

"what's wrong with you?" Lou looks at you directly. She can see you becomes a bit sheepish. Your eyes wondering around the room and you're holding your arms nervously. Now, Lou is even more worry. There are thousands of conversations in her head right now. Too much that it might become its own story.

"Look," you begin to speak. "you're right." Lou puts her hands in her pockets for safekeeping. "the kiss was nice, I did enjoy it." Lou eyes light up like the firework and smile widen on her face. You continue to speak but she is too excited to hear any of them.

Lou scratch her nose and try to hide her excitement. "I was asking how you feel." another smile cracks open, "Kevin told me you are sick."

Your face turns bright red. You immediately wish to dig a hole and bury yourself in. "forget everything I said, like right now!" you try to walk away, but Lou is not letting you go this time.

"hey." she bit her bottom lips trying to hide her smile. "so you enjoyed, huh?"

"... I did." she can see your face heating up.

"did? Hmm." It's time to do it probably. Lou cups your cheek and give you kiss. She can feel your smile into it and it is lovely. "what about now?" she pulls back this time.

"it's ... nice." you manage to squeeze out some words.

"good." Lou smirk. This is even better than any scenarios she imagined. She like this. She likes you.

* * *

You guys take a seat and Lou notice your dinner. Chinese takeout, her favorite. But here comes the frown. "so, were you sick?"

You caught her staring at your food and decides to hand you a chopstick. "you want some?"

"you didn't answer my question." Lou just looks at you.

"err. Kind of?" you sit down next to her and she just keep gazing at you. She chooses to find out by herself. She lifts up her bangs, and leans her forehead to yours.

"fever?"

No answers. You just look into her eyes and pause. Lou wonders if she broke you again. "your eyes..." you start to speak and unintentionally cups her cheek. "I feel like I can see the whole universe from you."

"So I guess you weren't sick at all. Huh." Lou lean back a bit and smirk.

"sorry."

"you really shouldn't lie. I was worry." Lou admits.

"worry? Really?" she chuckles when she sees your face lit up.

"yeh. Who's gonna take care of the cleaning. Kevin can't clean at all." she tries to hide her adoration from you.

You turn on the TV. "you wanna watch a movie?"

"sure." It's been so long since she watches anything on a TV.

"what do you wanna watch?" you can see Lou's hesitated. She is wondering what is good these days. But she cannot think of one, so she tries not to embarrasses herself. "I don't care much."

After dinner, you stand up and start cleaning up the dish. But Lou already miss you. "can I stay tonight?"

"you're always welcome in my couch." you joke.

"come on." she pout standing behind you. "after the kiss, you expect me to sleep on the couch?" she absolutely wants more.

"we'll have to see how this goes before I let you in."

"mhm." you're clearly teasing her. But she like it, hard to get. Lou takes a look at her phone. 3 unread texts from Kevin.

 

_Help! Where are you?_

_So many customers here!!_

_Help!!!! >.<_

 

Lou shakes her head, 'Jesus. This kid...' she looks back to you and smile. The simplest action from you can make her heart warms, even though you're just drying the plates. "alright. Fine." she is reluctant to leave but she has to help Kevin. "I've got go now."

You look up at her with disappointment. "you're going back to the club?"

Lou starts putting her boots on. "yeh. I'm cleaning tonight." she just makes up some excuse.

"I can help." you look at her gently.

"no, it's fine. Take the night off." Lou holds you closer and whisper "and when you come back, I'll make sure to work you so hard, you'll be breathless." she takes in the sight in front her and give you a kiss. "bye. Honey."

The rest of the night, Lou works in the club with a smile she cannot stop. It is like a charm you put on her. She hasn't felt this excitement and fondness for a long time. It is surely a good feeling and she wish to keep it going, with you.


	10. Chapter 10

It's a Friday afternoon, a few days since Lou been to your apartment. She is now sitting in a cafe and flipping through a magazine. She tries to get some ideas for your first date.

"Play a round of mini golf." Lou shake her head.

"Watch live music." She like it but you look like the quiet type. 'maybe later?' she put a check mark next to it.

"Dine in an expensive restaurant." Sure. That sounds good to Lou.

"Take a sunset stroll" Lou just ignore this one. She would rather take a sunset drive by than a stroll.

"See a film under the stars" she like this because she remembers that night, you guys were watching TV together. Perhaps you enjoy movies too.

Lou keeps on reading and eventually she went with the basic, dinner and movie. Now, she has to set a date. 'Maybe tomorrow.' But then she remember, this whole weekend is full of booking of parties and celebrations. She has to wait till next week.

* * *

This weekend goes by really slow for Lou. She still see you in the club, but she want that date. She has not tell you her plans yet. She wants to make sure she has the restaurant booked and movie tickets ordered. She goes over to her bike and check the gas fuel. Everything seem alright. She pop opens her seats and look at the helmets. She hesitate when she sees the old helmet. It was Debbie's. She can't let you have this. Not because it is hers, but because Lou wants to move on. Another thing added to her list, "new helmet for y/n."

Now Monday night, Lou is ready to tell you her plan. She heads downstairs and sees Kevin sitting at her sit. Along with a giant Lego box in front of him and she can barely sees you.

"you know this is not a Lego store." She walk up and finally sees your tiny body behind the box.

"I know, I'm just showing it to her." Kevin whines

"you're on my seat." She said it with an authoritative tone. He shifts and moves his Lego box with him.

"hey." Lou takes a sit in front you and smirk.

"hi." You try to hide your blush

"enjoy your view?" she notice you're looking at her favorite blazer. But there is a third wheel next to them.

"very much so. I can't wait to build this." Silly Kevin said with much excitement. But Lou just give him a deadly stare.

You chuckle at this scenery in front of you. "Why don't you go home and build it then?"

"yeh, drinks aren't free here." she adds.

"I will. Y/n. do you think I should keep the box? It's a very nice box."

"sure. It got a very nice shade of blue." You pass a drink to her.

"nice shade of blue?" she smile as she take her drink.

"yeh blue is my favorite color." Lou blush a bit realizing she is wearing your favorite color too.

"I like blue too." Jesus, Kevin. Read the room.

Lou give him another stares and getting annoyed of his presence. "you're like a kid. Go home already. Or I'll kick you out."

"Fine. Jeez." He put on his backpack and holds the box above his head. "bye boss. Bye y/n."

Lou shakes her head and goes back to her drink. You give him a wave and said to her. "He kinda cute."

She raise an eyebrow. "so you have type."

"what type?" you ask

"Australians." She smirks.

"he's from Australia too?" you seem surprise. "wait." Lou look at you. "he is not your son. Is he?" you jokes.

"of course not." She frowns. "the only thing I do straight is park straight." She winks at you and that makes you giggle.

Lou keeps drinking this water, but it might be a bit too dry for her. She need something like a beer.

"how you guys meet anyway?" you ask

"give me a beer and I'll tell you." She can see you pause and starts to frown.

"wait." You start to worry. "last time you said that you were basically crying." Oh she sees where you're going with this.

"Jesus, honey. Just give me a damn beer. This water is so plain." She rolls her eyes.

You guys exchanges drinks. Lou start drinking her beer and you starts to wash her glass. "so ..." you try to ask again. "I'm just curious."

"mhm." She is tease you.

"fine. You don't wanna tell me ..." and it works.

"you're adorable when you're annoyed." You look away from her and pretend you're angry. That widens Lou's smile. "He work at this club before I took over. He know his way around."

"So you rely on him a lot?"

Lou nods. "and he's good at what his doing." But everyone has their flaw. "except he loves video game, ghost busters and Lego. I mean, he's thirty and no wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"what's wrong with video game?" you look at her innocently and in return she questions you. So you try to explain. "I played game." Lou just stare at you. "Long time ago. When I was in high school." She try to keep a face straight. "okay. Stop staring." She finally give in and crackle.

"I love staring at you, especially when you're blushing... like now." She is so proud that she can make you blush.

"Stop it." You look away with a slight blush

This is been fun for Lou, but she should get back to her plan. After all she been waiting to date you since that night.

"hey, err... you said you wanna watch a movie?" Lou said nervously and when you didn't reply, she continues. "I've got tickets for tomorrow. Wanna come?"

Lou pull out two tickets from her blazer and relief to see your smile. "of course." You said. You take a look at the tickets. "wait." Your words panics her. "I'm working tomorrow, and this start at 9 pm."

Well that sure give Lou a heart attack. "It's Tuesday. Not a lot of people will be here. And if there are. I'll make sure Kevin covers your shift."

"wow. That's power." Lou answers you with another wink.

"I'll pick you up at 7, we'll eat something before the movie." She try to be less commanding. She want to be your girlfriend not your boss.

* * *

The next day Lou wakes up at noon. She get up and take a shower. She then opens her closet and start picking out a suit. Perhaps too formal to wear a full suit. She then take out a black leather pants and another slightly blue blazer. She puts on her boots, pop a gum, and ready to go. She make sure she has her tickets, keys to her bike and your new helmets.

DING-DONG.

"hey." You open the door and only find a speechless Lou stare at you up and down. You look so adorable to her.

"I think I should wear something better." She quickly turn around and worry she doesn't like what she sees.

"what? No." Lou panic and grab your arm "you look adorable with your small jacket." She is trying to reassure you.

"it's not small. It fits me." You answer innocently.

"you look like you stole some kid's clothes." She chuckles at her own joke.

You smack her arm lightly. "not funny."

Lou wanders around as you getting ready. She sees a pile of clothes in your bedroom. "how many clothes did you tired on?"

"stop." You can see her smirking again. "you're not suppose to look inside." You whine. "Come on, we're gonna be late." you take her hand and led her toward the exit.

"you know," you look up to Lou. "you'll look better with your clothes on my floor." She can see the confusion on you. "oh! Stop it Lou." Lou just cannot stop her grin anymore.

 

Lou follows you out the building. "this way." she takes your hand and led you to her bike.

"nice bike. You sure it will fit both of us?"

She pops open her seat and takes out two helmets. She decides to answer your question with actions. "here." She pass you the new helmet and stand very close to you. She measure your height with a hand and move between your head and her chest. She can see your eye rolls.

"I never ride a bike before." You put on the helmet.

Lou sit on her bike and gesture you to come closer. "Step on that and use my shoulder as leverage." You did exactly what she told you and got on the bike. Lou waits for you to put your arms around her, but you aren't moving. "here." She gets impatient. She takes your hands and put it around her waist. "you good?"

"yeh." Your voice is so softly. Lou mentally nodded and starts her bike.

* * *

You guys have dinner near the cinema. Lou takes you to very nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy and the food is delicious. You two share your favorite type of movie. She listens to you talk mostly. You got so excited when it comes to your favorite movie.

"hmm should I spoil the plot." You said.

"go ahead." Lou answers.

Lou love this because she get to see a different side of you. A more excited and joyful side of you. She really wants more now.

"I want to watch it." It just an excuse for her to spend more time with you. Oh, but she already has plans tonight. "but not tonight." She then adds, "... do you like comedy?"

"of course, I do." You reply immediately. Lou's face lighten again "good. You won't be disappointed."

* * *

"ha. That was funny!" you're still smiling after you guys come out of the cinema. Lou is more than happy right now. "I'm glad you enjoyed."

"thanks for the tickets." you said without looking at her. "for tonight."

You sound like you going to leave her already. Lou doesn't want tonight to end, not yet anyway. She wants you to stay by her side longer. Then an idea come on her mind, "you know. I'm still thinking about 'The Prestige'." the movie you mention before. "I wanna watch it." You guys stops in front the bike. "wanna come back to my place?"

You look into her eyes. "sure. I hope it's bigger than your bike."

Lou laughs, "Oh honey, it's definitely bigger than your apartment."

"not everything I associates is small." You put the helmet.

"like what?" she is still laughing a bit.

"like you." Lou pause when those words come out of you. She is blushing hard behind that helmet. If your hands are cold, put them on her face. It will definitely warms you up. "Let's go, blondie." You brings her back to reality and you guys are heading to her apartment.

* * *

"This is huge!" you exclaimed and begins to wanders.

"Told you." Lou head to her bed and take off her blazer. She walk back out seeing your tiny figure. 'I should keep an eye for her, you might get lost.' she smiles to herself. Then head toward the kitchen and getting you some water. "Don't you ever drink anything other than water?" she is curious.

"Yeh. Sprite." She hands you a water bottle.

"How about something alcoholic?" she opens the fridge with only beers inside.

"I can't drink."

Now Lou is absolutely curious. "Then I definitely need to see your drunken face."

"I just stay quiet if I'm drunk." You head back to the living room. "oh. Hmm. Can I use your bathroom?" you ask.

"sure." Lou point pass her bed. "I'll setup Netflix."

"mhm." You give her a smile and head for the bathroom.

 

Lou finish setting up the movie. Now all she has to do is wait for you. 'Tonight is nice.' It is actually more than nice. She haven't been on a date since god knows when. And the last time she fall in love was more than a decade ago. Lou was young when she fell in love with Debbie. But, she was too shy to tell her and scared that it will ruin their friendship. Now that she's in jail, Lou need to move on too. Lou just glad that she did, because being with you, she is more relax and happier.

Lou hear you coming out of the bathroom. She sit straight and wait for you to come. However, you didn't and everything is so quiet. She goes over to you and make sure you're okay. "if you're that interested in my bed. We should just get on it." She jokes and see you holding a picture frame. Lou takes it and put it back on the desk. "you're not suppose to see that." It is a old picture Debbie and her took. Lou had it face down when she realized she in love with you.

"sorry." You whisper.

"it's fine." Lou's eye soften. "I've got nothing to hide." She take your hand and head back to the living room.

"who is she?" you ask.

"...Debbie." She answers. The movie is playing but somehow there is silence in the room. Lou try to break it with beer. "wanna try it?" she hand you her drink.

"you're such a bad influence." But you still take it.

Lou put her arm around your shoulder and you lean on her chest. she grins when your face turns red and eyes slightly close. "are you gonna get drunk from one sip?" she jokes and keep watch you.

"I'm not that weak. I just haven't drink for a while." You said sleepily.

"how long?"

"hmm... few years." You lean into her more.

"that's ... very long." You chuckle to her words. Lou keeps staring at you. "your face is red, honey." She whisper in your ear.

"hmm. I'm fine." You have no idea right now, how cute you look to Lou.

"hey." Lou have enough this cuteness.

"hmm." You look up.

"you're adorable when you're drunk." She tries to be romantic. But that got a little bit over your head.

"I'm not drunk. Stupid Lou." You laugh, "just a bit tipsy."

Lou cups your cheek and use her thumb to trace you lips. "mhm." There are no words to describe her adoration to you right now. It just actions. She leans closer and start kissing you. But you're still too far for her. "come here." She whisper. This is the first time Lou has experience this. She want to be close to you, physically and mentally. She want more of you, more than she ever want with Debbie. This is complete different and new, and she is not hating it. Lou can feel that this is a start of something new and something better.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Don't tell me, you been sleeping around?" Debbie know her so well. "Lou. That's gross. Go find someone and start a relationship." she continues "it's better to have someone talk to, not just being alone."_

_"I'm not alone anymore, Deb." Lou smiles_

Lou wake up smiling. It's been a while since she have a good night sleep. 'This is nice.' she look around and find you staring at her. "Hey, honey." She hugs you lazily. "You smell good." But you didn't respond. "what's wrong?"

"You sleep talks." You start to get up and get dress.

"So?" she sits up and stretches along with a loud yawn.

"You said, Deb." You try to walk away from her and hope the ache will hurt a little less.

Lou pause, "no. you must heard it wrong." she tries to disguises her panic. 'I can't be, I haven't think of her for a while.'

You just look at her and don't know what to say anymore. "I should go now." You said with a broken heart.

Lou looks up instantly, "need a ride?"

"no, it's fine." Your words are so light, she barely hear you.

Lou lay back on bed. She wonder why she says her name. It is been quite sometimes since she think of Debbie Ocean. She also don't remember what dream she had that makes her smile. She just feel joyful when she wakes up. Lou really hope she didn't fuck up this relationship.

Lou start looking for her phone and want to explain to you. But she accidentally knock over a picture frame. "shit." She gets up in a hurry and pick the glass. It all broken now. She looks at the picture of Debbie and her.

_"You're my best friend, Lou." Debbie once say to her. "Nothing more, nothing less."_

'I guess I'll do that same for you now.' Lou feel like a burden has lift over her shoulders. She gets up and put on some clothes. She decides to clean up her apartment and store away anything of her past. So next time, when you're here. It will be just you and her.

However, it is not easy. It takes a few hours to finish cleaning up. 'Phew' Lou wipes her sweaty forehead. It look a lot cleaner now, at least it is more organize. She takes another shower before she heads out and she cannot wait to invite you over again.

* * *

The club is pack tonight. Lou can barely squeeze into the place. She tries to look for you, but there are just too many bodies blocking her view. She then accidentally bump into a blond chick. "oh, you okay?" Lou ask.

"yeh. Thanks." She brush her hair behind her ear.

"What's the occasion?" Lou tries to speak a little louder.

"We're celebrating Santana's album." She leans in her.

"Santana? Lopez?" in her club?

"yeh. She released a new album and it was big hit." This girl is getting into her comfort zone and Lou does not enjoy it. She nods and try squeezing her way though you.

'finally.' She sigh when she reach the bar. Lou adjusts her jacket and make sure she looks decent. However, she look and see you smiling with your ex. Her heart stomps a bit.

"What's so funny?" she stands next to Santana.

But your nosy ex answers for you. "Because I just make my baby laughs." Lou despise it. She hate it when someone else call you 'baby' and definitely hate it when you smile for someone else.

"don't start" you steps in and plead to Santana. "what do you wanna drink, Lou?"

"the usual." She takes a sit and try not be angry, but her fist is now clutch together. You pass her a glass of water and suddenly your ex grips your wrist. Lou's eyes widen "Hey, Let go!" she yelps. She can see her whisper something into your ear before letting you go. Then she walks away.

"your ex is an asshole." Lou moves back to her usual spot. She is really annoyed by her presence.

"Like you care." You look at her angrily, and She looks at you blankly. 'okay she is absolutely angry at Santana.'

"err. Don't take your anger out of me." Lou tries to lighten you mood, but it doesn't seem to help. You complaint to her that you could use her help tonight. But Lou didn't want to tell you, she was cleaning up her past.

"I was busy." She give you a simple answer, but perhaps too simple to your liking.

"With what?" you look at her harshly.

"stuff." Again too simple, Lou.

"whatever." You too tired to deal with this shit anymore.

Lou can see your frustration. 'Fine, I'll tell you' she said in her mind. But before she can say a word, the girl she met earlier come back. "Hey. Lou?"

"yeh?" she turns around like a dork.

"I just thought ..." she put her hand on her thigh. "... maybe we can continue our conversation at your place."

Lou wonder what conversation was that, but she could care less right now. "sorry. I've got company tonight." She look back at you and you're already gone. She stand up and see if she find you. But with this crowd, she is like searching a tiny needle in an ocean of beer. 'Maybe I'll wait till the club closes.' Lou continue the night upstairs she monitors the girls when they watering down well vodka. Then later go back to her office place more orders on ingredients for the drinks and other alcohol.

* * *

 

"What a busy night." Lou sigh and take a look at her phone. It's already 4:48 am. "shit." She head downstairs quickly. But she can't find you anywhere. All she see is Kevin napping on the counter. she look around and wonder if you didn't wait for her today. She goes through the bathrooms, she even look into the men's room. Then she look behind the counters. You are nowhere to be found. Lou pulls out her phone and start texting you.

 

_Hey, honey. Where are you?_

_I'm waiting in the club._

_Why is Kevin sleeping here?_

_I looked under the counter, you're not there. :(_

_Are you okay?_

_Emm. Why are you not answering?_

_I'll call you then._

 

Lou starts to worry. Is it something she did that makes you mad or you don't want this relationship anymore. She starts to call you. No answer. Lou tries again. Still no answer. She keeps trying but you are not answering. Now she is panicking and really want you just answer the damn call.

 

_what's wrong????_

_Damn it, just answer!_

 

There are many scenarios in her head now. You might be too tired that you fainted. Or you might be fall asleep in the hallway. Lou is seriously overthinks sometimes. Then something dawn on her, she keeps texting you and just hope you reply.

 

_Wait, are you with lopez???_

_Emm. Should I be worry?_

 

There is no reply at all. Lou decides to head upstairs to your apartment. If you don't answer the door, she will pick you lock. Right now, Lou will do anything to make sure you're okay.

* * *

Lou quickly head upstairs. she turns to the corner and see you and your ex. Her heart skips a beat. She looks closer, she is holding your wrist and you look like you're about to cry.

"HEY!" Lou quickly walk toward you and pull Santana off.

"ouch. Do you know who I am." Santana squeal.

You let out a sigh of relief when Lou shows up and step in-between you and your ex.

"you need to leave, now!" Lou commands her.

"so now you have giraffe body guard." She scorns.

"please just leave." You plead behind Lou.

"ha. Sure." Santana give you a cynical smile. "but when I come back, I'll make sure you are coming home with me."

Lou can feel her veins popping. "not gonna happen." She almost yelp with her fist clutched.

"we'll see, Miller."

* * *

 

Lou make sure she watch her leave before turning toward you. "let's go in." she speak softly. She can see you are a bit shook up.

"I'm sorry you have to witness that." You said as you guys walk into the apartment.

Lou never wants you to apologize something like this. "I'm glad I did, honey." She just want you to be safe. she walk into the living room and see you siting in a couch. She can see how exhausted you are. But something is still not right. "hey, you okay?" she sits next to you and see your wrist. "it's all red." She curse herself internally and wish she could have been there earlier.

You starts to tears up and that really give Lou an heart attack. "emm. Did I hurt you?" she let go of your hand and try not to touch again.

"It's just a one-night stand, Lou." Tears are just pouring down your face even though you keep wiping it. "I'm just like the other who you slept with. Just a passenger."

These words stab Lou's heart directly. "that's not true." She tries to get your attention. "why do you even think that?"

"because you call her name when you sleep."

"maybe I did." Lou tries to explain, "but that doesn't mean anything."

"what about the girl who touch your thigh, huh?"

"nowhere!" she said immediately. "is this why you're ignoring my text and calls?"

You look at without any expression. So Lou continue "look," and hope you understand. "I didn't go anywhere with her. I just told her. I already got company tonight." she sits closer and takes your hand gently. "I want this. I like it when you're around and I very much enjoy it when we chat." This the second time she is being honest with you. You can see that in her eyes.

"What about Debbie?" you face Lou and ask lightly.

"She once told me." Lou look straight at your eyes. "She loves me as her best friend. And I will do the same for her now." She holds your hand like she is making a promise. "Nothing more. Nothing less." Lou start wiping your final tears.

"don't lie to me, Lou." You said as she hold you tightly in her arms.

"Never." Lou replies and also relief. So, "are we good?"

You look up at her bluest eyes. "yeh." You can see her starting to smile.

* * *

Later that night, Lou make sure you're fine. She got you water and ask if you hungry. But you tell her you just want to go to bed. "okay, I'll join you after I showered." You nod and head to bed first.

Lou takes a quick shower and goes to bed. When she walk into the bedroom she see you're not sleeping at all. "I thought you're tired." She lift up the blanket and lay next to you.

"yeh. I'm just checking my phone." You keep your eyes on your phone. "I didn't hear your call or text." She turn around and meets her eye. "and.. I read your text. You were waiting for me?"

Lou warps her arms around you. "of course. That's our routine." You can see her pause. "so, emm... why didn't you hear my calls?"

she watch you look through your phone's setting. "oh it's muted." Lou shakes her head mentally.

"Well. Just don't ignore me again." she really mean it.

"I'll try." You joke lazily.

"sleep, honey. You're exhausted." She kiss you gently

Lou watch you slowly fall asleep in her arms. She could of lost you if she did not come here. Or worse, you could of gotten hurt by your ex. Lou looks at you and let out a sigh. "I'm not gonna let you out of my sight, ever again." It is a promise you will never know, and mainly it is a promise from Lou to herself. 


	12. Chapter 12

Lou slowly opens her eyes and sees you staring again. "What's wrong?" she frown and worry she sleep talks again.

"Nothing. I just like to look at you." You lay next her and give her smile.

"oh good." She turns to you and hugs you closely.

"we should get up, it's noon." You pat her head.

"no." Lou moves down and bury herself in your chest. "It's too early." She keeps whining.

You let out a chuckle. "its almost 1."

Lou ignores you and keep hugging you. She whines and you continue talking. Your voice is so soft in the morning, and so sweet to her.

"Come on. I'm hungry." you whisper.

She finally give in, "fine." She then said with a childish voice. "I'm hungry too."

* * *

 

"Taste good." You watch Lou as she munching her breakfast.

"slow down."

"I'm Hungry." She just realized she has not eaten anything since she cleaned her place. "I didn't eat anything yesterday night."

"why not?" you ask.

"...Hmm. Stuff." Lou quickly takes the final bite.

"Okay, I thought you said you've got nothing to hide." Lou can see the same frustration from last night.

"I don't ..." she wipes her mouth and see you just sit there with your arm cross. She tries to keep with the stare but she can barely look at you without smiling. "Don't do that. Fine. I'll tell you."

"I'm waiting." You pout.

"I was cleaning my apartment. Last time you were there, you saw the picture. So I thought... if I want to continue this" you start to smile. "I should put her stuff away." This the third time Lou is being honest with you. This is more than she ever been with herself, which you can see how much she value this relationship. But her sincerity does not end here.

"What change?" you ask.

"You were playing hard to get, I guess that sparks my interest." Lou grins.

"Indifference is an aphrodisiac." Your reply crackle her.

Lou gasps and try to act surprise "is that your trick all along?"

"heh. Maybe." You give her a playful smirk.

Breakfast with you is nice and all, but Lou's stomach need more attention right now. She keeps staring your plate as you drink you coffee. "You still hungry?"

"A little." she look so adorable now. So you decides to give her a little treat.

"here. Open." You hold out your fork with some eggs and bacon on it.

Lou look at you with a smirk. "That's what I said the other night!" she jokes and takes a bite.

You roll your eyes and keep looking at the dork in front you. "You want more?"

"yes." A sincere answer from our baby Lou.

You can't help but laugh. "You sound like a little kid."

"argh." Lou whines. "Just feed me, honey." She then opens her month wide and you feed her the rest of your breakfast.

Lou rubs her stomach. 'I'm so full.' She is and she might need to get back to the gym after today. But it is worth it because she get to spent the morning with you. Just thinking about this, it make Lou's heart warms up. She look at you as you drink your coffee. She remember yesterday night and your asshole ex.

"so," you look up to Lou. "what's up with you and her?"

You hesitated. "... we started in high school. Nothing special."

She can see you're not being honest with her. "Bullshit." You try to avoid her eye. She let out a sigh. "The way she treat you." She pause. "it's awful."

You give her a bitter smile. "mhm."

Lou sits back with one hand on the table and the other hands on the chair. She cannot believe you're still not telling her. "you seriously not gonna tell me." She now is frustrated like you did.

"not here, Lou." You try to make up some excuse. But Lou is not going to let it slide.

"Let's go then. My place." She commands.

* * *

Lou and you walk out of restaurant. she want to saying something but you look like a lost soul. "Hey." So she grab your hand and lead you toward a newspaper stand. She buy a New York Times and a pack of cigarettes.

"you smoke." You seem surprise.

"yeh." Lou thought you knew already. "I usually smoke near the backdoor." She takes out a lighter and She can see you watching her lit her cigarette.

"Let's go." She decides to tease you and blows smoke on your face. You cough and wave off any smoke, then find Lou smirking in front of you.

"Lou!" you still cough a bit. "I don't like it when people smoke." She grab your hand and start walking to her bike.

"I know, you do look like that type." She love teasing you.

"what type?"

"The 'good girl' type."

You frown, "so you're like a big bad wolf?"

Lou takes in the cigarettes. "emm. No."

"so." You decides to return a favor. "a soft puppy." Lou cracks a smile and almost choke on her smoke.

"Just stick with the big bad wolf. Honey." She shake her head mentally and keeps smiling to your words.


	13. Chapter 13

Lou can see your distress as you guys heading into her apartment. You like what she has done to the place, look a lot cleaner. She walk to the kitchen and grab you some water. Then she thinks you might need alcohol for this so she grab a few beer.

"why you bring beers?" you ask

"I thought you might need it." And she also brings you a water bottle.

But you whine, "don't you have a mug for me?"

"a mug means I have to do dishes. I don't do dishes." Lou is just lazy sometimes.

"I'll do it for you." You tell her as you watch her expression. And you guys keeps on talking about random stuff. "we should go shopping later." You said.

"hmm." Lou takes a sip and agree. She would absolutely do anything with you. However, she suddenly pause. She finally remember why she take you home. "Hold on, we're not going anywhere till you tell me." Lou almost forget due to your adorable diversion. She can see you sink into the couch and reluctant to speak. "How about I ask and you answer?" she tries to make it easy for you. You nod and she continues, "what happen?"

You grab a pillow and hug closely to your chest. she waits for you. "... she cheated." And you look down. "... with many others."

Lou feel so bad for you. "did you break up with her."

"of course." You swallow.

"why is she in the club?" she hope your ex is not there to get you back, because Lou is not having any of that.

"she found me." Lou keeps watching you, even if you're avoiding her eyes. "it's not our first time breaking up. We been going back and forth a lot."

Lou just sit there quietly and listen to your whole story. At one point, you decides to grab it beer. "Here. Let me open it." She pop it open swiftly and pass it you. "why did you keep going back to her?" she ask.

"because I love her." Those words hurts Lou. "and I can't think of anyone else would give a shit about me."

Lou's heart sink even more. "honey..." she want to tell you how untrue those words are. But you tell her, you are fine because beer makes it better. Lou move closer to you so you can lean on her.

"what about now?" you look up to her. "are you going back to her?" you hear the distress from her voice.

"no. no. I wouldn't." you reassure her. "I mean I would of, if I didn't met you." That puts a smile to her face, but still not yours. She can see you are starting to tear up.

"she'll probably come back one day with some tricks up in her sleeve and I had to go back to her." you try to look down but Lou cups your cheek and start wiping your tears.

"I won't let that happen." Lou promise.

"you would of, if she starts to threaten your life." you said casually.

"I won't let that happen." Lou repeats. "I've got my connections too, you know."

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt." You holds her hands.

"I won't, honey." She put an arm around your shoulder and holds you in. "and I'm definitely not letting you go back to that kind of life." You finally start smiling.

"thanks, Lou." You lean closer. "I wish I meet you earlier."

Lou answers you with a kiss and smile softly, "it's never too late." She continues to watch you. You look a lot better now. There is no more distress and in exchange there is light smile on your face.

"Lou?"

"hmm?"

"Thank you for being here." And you continue. "and I want to thank you for yesterday night. Thanks for stepping in."

Your words and actions always warms her heart. This time, there is no different. She take your hand and kiss it gently. "Anytime." 


	14. Chapter 14

Life with you is sort of domestic. Lou and you will sleep till noon and have breakfast together. Sometimes you will cook and sometimes you guys will go out and eat. Later, Lou will grab a newspaper and a pack of cigarette and head back to her apartment with you. She will read her newspaper and you will watch TV. During the night, she will drive you off to work and then head upstairs. She like to monitors the girls while they work on the vodka. Around 11 pm she will head out with her bike and grab dinner for you and her. If there are a lot of customers that night, Lou will stay downstairs and share the dinner with you. If not, she will call you upstairs and enjoy a bit of quiet while you guys are eating.

Like any other day, you guys wake up at noon. Lou quickly swallow your homemade meal and clean up the table for you. She then brings you the plates so you can wash it. She stands next to you and wait. She occasionally poke your waist or just put a hand where it doesn't belong. You would sometimes let her do it and most of the time you smack her hand lightly. However that never stops her.

"you wanna go shopping today?" you ask Lou after you remove her hands.

"Shop what?" she smirk when she looks down and slightly sees your cleavage.

"groceries." You turn around suddenly. Lou's eye quickly move away and take the plates in your hand.

"Sure. It been quite some time since I went for groceries." She tries to hide her panic and quickly drying up one plate another. Then she can hear you let out a small laugh. Lou thought you notice she been looking at you, 'so what, I'm her girlfriend.' She try to calm herself down in her mind.

"Too many takeout are not good for you, blondie." Lou smile to the fact that you didn't notice.

"That's not what you said when we drive thru McDonald's." She put the plates up in a taller cabinet.

"ha. Yeh." She remember that night. You guys were getting late night snack and the closest shop that is still open is McDonald's. So she drive over there and both of you were wearing black leather jackets. "That's probably the coolest thing I ever done." You said. "I felt so gangster."

Lou just burst into laughs. "That's the coolest?" she continue to laugh and decides to show you, what Lou thinks is the coolest.

"Like what?" you ask as you guys are getting ready to head out.

"Like..." Lou puts on her sunglasses. "Shoplift."

You raise an eyebrow at her. "That's a crime." But Lou doesn't listen. She want to show off her skill, and mainly she kind of miss being a criminal. "Wait. Are you serious?" you put your shoes on.

"yes." Lou said with much confident.

* * *

"you've something you want?" Lou opens the door to the mall and let you in. "I'll get it for you." You can see her face just lights up. She is very excited.

"are we really going to do this?" you starts to worry.

"don't worry I won't get caught." She try to reassure you. "I've never got caught before." Everyone know that is lie, Lou. "well. A few times." She tries again, "I was younger, but I'm more skilled now." She winks and try comfort you.

"I still think it's a bad idea."

* * *

After a few minute wandering around the mall, Lou follow you into a store. You let go of her arm and start walking in front of her. Lou's eyes looking around behind those sunglasses. She sees a counter with many fragrance. 'That will be good gift.' She tells herself. Lou continues to follow you as you walk pass the counter, she then casually take a box of perfume with her. While she following you, she is also trying to find a spot without cameras.

"What do you think?" you turn around holding a mug.

Lou walks towards you. She lower her sunglasses and hides the small box in the other hand. "it's pink, honey."

"it's cute."

"you use it, then." Lou put back her sunglasses and tries not to give it away.

"hmm. I'll look for another one." You put it back to the shelf and see her keeps looking around. "why are you looking around?" you ask.

"Nothing." She turns around immediately. She can see you're doubting her. "look, I prefer something blue or black."

"mhm." You squint your eyes as you turn back to the shelf.

Lou release a sigh quietly. She keeps looking around and eventually finds a blind spot. She takes out her keys, which is where she hides a small blade. She quickly cuts off an acousto-magnetic tag. Before you notice anything, she is already back at where you are.

You guys head out after you purchase the mug. Lou find it hilarious that the mug has a tiny fish who is pretending to be shark. It's silly and adorable at the same time.

"that fish looks like you." You said.

"it does not." She protest.

"It does." You continues. "He is pretending to be a shark, which it's like you, when you pretends to be tough." Her smile widen as you continue further. "But actually, you're tiny fish."

"You're tiny fish!" Lou yelps with a laugh. She want to protest more but she realize now it is far enough from the store.

"Here." Lou takes out the a small box of perfume. You take and open it. "I thought you might like it." She said with the proudest smirk.

You spray some in the air. "it smells good, Lou. Thanks!" But something is not right. You didn't see her buy anything. "When did you buy this?"

Lou raise her hand and use her thumb to point back. "the store."

"what." You try to lower your voice with disbelief. "when did you take it? We were together the whole time."

"that makes it easy." Lou is so proud of herself and she can just see your face, shock and speechless. "Look, I'm just glad you like it." And she take your bag. "I'll take that and you can take my hand." You finally let a chuckle as you shake your head.

"did I just become a criminal too?"

"yep." Lou holds your hand close to her. "you're my partner in crime now." She tries to romanticize the whole situation. But you just turn down her proposal.

"I prefer just partners." You can hear Lou hisses.

"Honey," she try not to be mean, "you're so boring sometimes."

Lou actually miss being a criminal. It is what she does best before she start a business and meet you. It was her whole world, and along Debbie, it was the most fun time she had.

"I'm not boring. I'm just not a criminal." You open the door as you leave the mall. "and you're just lucky you didn't get caught today."

"Are you despising me?" Lou questions you.

"No, if that's what you like to do, I won't ask you to change." Lou mentally nods to your word. "But I just want to express my concern." Well. She pretty much ignores your concern and think about her next place to steal from.

Lou and you walk across the street and go into the market. She walk along side with you but her eyes keep looking around. However there are cameras everywhere and she will indeed get caught if she pull the same trick again. So, you guys start heading back to your house after you got when you needed.

"Hold on" Lou said as she goes toward the newspaper stand. She look around and buy a pack of cigarettes. She was going to take sometimes else, but she is not dumb enough to steal in front of everyone.

"here, can you hold it for a second?" you take her groceries bags while she lit her cigarette. she look back at you and she can see your face. Lou cannot figure out what kind of expression is that. So she decides to let it go.

Lou stomps on her cigarette before entering the building. you opens the door and tell her to put everything in the fridge. "I'm gonna take a shower now." She turns around and see you start taking your clothes off. She then goes to you and give you a hug.

"you smell like cigarettes, Lou." She thinks you're teasing her again.

"oh, come on. Give me a kiss." She whines, and also see you're a bit annoyed.

"fine." You quickly land a kiss and pull away.

"emm..." this happens to Lou before. It was the first time when you find out she smokes.

 

_"you look like you want to kiss me." You put your hands on her shoulders._

_"yeh. I do" She reply with whispers. You smile and give her a quick and light kiss. "Err. That's too quick." Lou whines._

_"well." You get on the bike. "I don't like it when people smoke."_

 

You look at Lou and she just staring at you while thinking. "what?" you ask.

"you really don't like it when I smoke. Huh?" she want to make sure you are not teasing her.

"I thought I told you." You start heading to the bathroom.

"emm. I thought you were kidding."

"It's fine, Lou." You give her a smile and then close the door. But it is certainly not fine for Lou.

* * *

The next few days, Lou keeps an eye on you. There is a big different the ways you interact with her. It will be a lovely cuddly day for you guys if she hasn't smoke. If she does smokes and even though she put a lot of perfume on her, you are still reluctant to be close with her. 'huh.' She wonders if she should quit smoking. She was going to quit for Debbie before she and Becker was a thing. But after then Lou pretty much dips her life into drinking, smoking and women. However, she is really thinking about it now.

Lou finishes her work and head downstairs. She sees you and Kevin are dancing in a empty club. "enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so." Kevin dancing next to you. You give him a round of applause after his final move.

She laughs at the scenery in front of her. "what's with the club?" she looks around.

"there's a storm outside." You tell her.

"well. Let's call it for tonight." Lou said. She can see you and Kevin are pretty close to her liking, as you guys are celebrating. She take out you bag and you guys are heading to the exit.

Lou locks up the door and eavesdropping to a conversation you're having with Kevin.

"where do you live?" you ask.

"Brooklyn." He take out his earphone.

"oh it's not bad. It's pretty close." You simply said.

Lou frown with a tiny bit of jealousy. "mhm." She tries to cut off whatever you guys were doing, which is nothing. After he left. she goes upstairs with you. "You two seems close." She comments.

"he's nice. He is like a little kid sometimes." Lou smiles to your words.

"a big kid." Lou wants to make sure the word, kid, remains with Kevin.

"It's so early today." you said. Lou look up to the clock. 11:32 pm

"that's good. You can sleep more." She grins. "to grow more."

"the last part wasn't necessary." Lou love it when you're annoyed. Then you tell her. "I'm gonna take a bath tonight."

"no shower?" she wonders

"no. I want to relax a bit." She start taking off your pants.

Lou gazes at you and she just have an idea. "stop staring." you said. "it's not like you haven't see it." She can see you blush a bit.

"you know." She stands behind you when you throw your pants away. She give you a prolonged kiss and continues, "we can do something that relax both of us." You can see her eyes darken.

"well, you have to wait till I finish my bath." You teases and Lou returns with a pout. "Don't take too long, or I'll miss you." You grin and kiss her before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Lou love spending time and doing anything with you. She love it when you're around, teasing her, occasionally smack her hands before she put it on places that does not belong. On the other hand, when Lou smokes. She feel like you're distancing yourself from her. So far away, she can barely touch you.

"I think I'm gonna quit smoking." Lou drops to her pillow.

"why?" those words are out of nowhere for you.

"because I love kissing you." She can see you blush a bit.

"yeh. But you don't have to change for me." She let you move her bangs aside.

"I want to." She takes your hand and kiss it.

"I don't think you should. I mean smoking is bad for you." Lou just watch you with a smile on her face. "But if that's who you are then you should stay like that."

"nah. I'm doing it for myself." Indeed she is doing this for herself. "I want to kiss you every day and every night." She holds your hand lightly as if she is making a promise.

You are going to protest again but Lou had enough. She holds your chin and pull you into a deep kiss. She pull away but stay so close your foreheads are touching. "changes can be good too. And besides." She looks directly into your eye. "You're worth the change." Lou blush when she said those words to you. She can see your face expression soften.

"Louuuuuu." You warp your hands around her. "I'm going to melt."

Lou smiles with all teeth and declare her adoration. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too, Lou." You kiss her again.


	15. Chapter 15

After Lou declare her love to you, you guys are closer than she ever been with anyone else. However, a few months later, she notices you start to ignore her. You start to buy a lot of magazines and flipping through them in the club. At first, Lou thought you just wanted to buy new clothes. But when she ask you, you just dodge the question.

"what you up to?" Lou sits in her usual spot.

"oh you know, stuff." you dodge her questions again.

"what kind of stuff." she try to force it out of you.

"some secret stuff." you can see her eye squinting.

"should I be worry." Lou is already worry. She sit with her arms cross.

You stare at her for a bit and ask "what's wrong?"

"what's wrong with you?" she fires back.

"I told you nothing." you said and she just give you a skeptical look.

* * *

A few days later, Lou finally snaps. "Okay. I feel like you're ignoring me."

"am I?" you ask innocently.

"Yes!" she yelps. "why you buy so many magazines?"

"I want to buy stuff." you said casually, but Lou knows you're hiding something.

"For who?" she is now commanding for an answer

"Someone special." you answer straight away.

Lou didn't say anything. She just look at you and wonders who are you buying gifts for. She is very confuse and lost.

"oh, by the way." she keeps staring. "I'm gonna head out tomorrow." you tell her as you pass a plate of drinks.

"where to?" her stare is getting intense.

"to walk around..." you pause and try to not give it away. "also groceries."

"alone?" she questions you like police would do to a criminal.

"mhm." you try to reassure her. "don't worry. I'll be back soon." you pat her hand.

* * *

 

Next day, you head out early while Lou is still in bed. But she is already awake, in fact she has not been sleeping. She is been like a teenage girl ever since start dating you. Anyway, she follows you carefully as you walk around the street. You stop in front a street sign and look at your phone.

'is she waiting for someone?' Lou ask herself. Then you look around before you across the street. You go into a mall and walk around some jewelry store. But quickly head back out.

'who is she buying gifts for?' Lou wonders. 'What if it's not for me?' her thoughts stab her heart directly. She shakes her head, 'it can't be.' she continues  to follow you down Fifth Avenue. You stop in front of Cartier and pause a bit before heading in.

It has been an hour since you were inside. Lou stay across the street and wait, impatiently. She could really use a cigarette right now. But she promised she quit smoking, so the floor around her are gum wrappers. Eventually, she takes out her phone and start calling you, but no answers. Lou swears, she is going to find a hacker one day, and make sure your phone cannot be muted, ever again. 'Okay' she takes a deep breath and try a different approach. So, she begins to text you.

_Where are you?_

_Call me when you're done._

_Don't forget my beer._

_And gums._

_and newspaper._

_Okay, it's been hours. You done?_

_Where the hell are you?_

_:(_

No reply. 'Jesus, what's so interesting in that store.' Lou is getting annoyed now. After a few minutes, her phone rings. "Finally! Jesus." she let go of her frustration. "Where the hell are you?"

"I told you I'm going to the grocery store." you try to tell her. But Lou knows you're lying when she clearly sees you across the street. She shifts to a different spot before you can spot her.

"Are you home?" you ask.

"Of course, I'm home." Lou keep following behind you. You guys keep talking on the phone as you walk. She can see a car heading towards you, but you don't seem to realize. Lou quicken her step and she can see you pause in the middle of street. Her heart skips a beat. She quickly grab your arm and pulls you back. "Jesus! Honey. Watch where you're going!" she yells at you harshly.

"Lou! I ... what are you doing here? I thought you're..." she can see you're sweating and trying to collect yourself.

"Yeh. I lied." She interrupts you.

"why?" you look at her harshly.

"cause I have to follow you." Lou admits.

"why!?" you repeats with a louder voice.

"you were hiding something, and I have to know what." She cross her arms and does not look amuse.

You gasp. "You can't just follow me." Then walk across the street when there's a green light.

"err. Yeh I can." Because you're her girlfriend, and that is the excuse she tell herself too. She follow you across town and now, she have to know. She don't even care if you are doing this for someone else. "So what were you doing? You're clearly don't have any groceries on you."

"I'm going to buy it now." You reply with an angry tone.

Lou grabs your hand and you look back. "Come on." She tries to ignore the ache in her chest. 'Just tell me."

"You okay, Lou?"

"no." she is really not.

"I just went to get your birthday present." You explain.

Lou is literally shocked. "...that's it?" she was shock by you and herself. She did not sleep at all. She follows you across town, and she was overthinking because you just wanted to celebrate her birthday. Then, she comes to a conclusion, 'I'm worse than a teenage girl.'

"yeh." You answer. "What else do you think?"

Lou let go of your hand and try to hide her embarrassment. "well." She scratch her nose. "I thought you were... emm... going to see someone else." She can hear you laughing.

"why would I do that?"

"I don't know..." she said it in a high pitch voice. "Look, I was worry, okay?" now her face is completely red.

You grab her hand and gesture her to start walking. "I wouldn't leave you for anyone, Lou." You speak softly.

"hmm." Lou looks at you and feel like her heart is going to melt. "I'm sorry."

"well. Just don't do it again." You smile to her.

Lou holds your hand closer. "mhm." Now she is curious. "so what you got for me?" she is still trying to calm down from her embarrassment, but her face is still red.

"I'm not gonna tell you." You smirk. "You'll have to wait."

"Come on!"

* * *

"Come on, Tell me." It's been a few days after the incident or an overthinking embarrassment by Lou. "show me what you got."

"you sound like a drug dealer." You try to ignore and continue watch TV.

"Fine." Lou stands up from your couch. "I'm gonna look for it myself."

"Lou Miller. Don't you make a mess." You peek your head out and sees her start going through cabinets.

'where would a small person hide a gift?' Lou ask herself. 'maybe somewhere tall, because it is unexpected.' She then climb up a chair searching at the tallest cabinet. But it is not there.

'maybe the bathroom.' She then head inside. She look through the tub and the sink. She stare at the toilet bowl for a moment, then use her hand to navigate the back of it. She think you might tape it behind the bowl, like a criminal would do in movies. But she still cannot find it.

Lou head back out the living room and see you just sitting there. Then she gets on her knees and start looking under the couch.

"what you doing?" you ask as she move your feet.

"Looking." She try to find a hidden spot that you can hide stuff in.

"argh. Go somewhere else." You gesture to move.

Lou pout standing on her knees. "where it is?" she ask again.

"Get out, blondie." You just ignore her and continue with your movie.

Lou then moves to the bedroom. She take a look around and immediately goes for the nightstands. Then she look under the bed. Then she opens all the closets. But just cannot find a box shape or a gift like object.

"you know." You stand next to the door frame. "I hide inside the oven." You try to keep a straight face.

"Really?" there's a spark in her eyes. Lou walk pass you can head toward the kitchen. She opens the oven and look inside. Then something dawn on her. "Honey. You didn't put anything in here." She pout and know that you just played her.

* * *

A few weeks later, it is finally the time. Lou cannot be more excited. "come on, tell me."

"argh, Lou Miller. This is the fifth time you ask." She smirk when you sound annoyed.

"today is my birthday." She exclaim.

"No. tomorrow is." You walk into the club.

"It's tonight, same difference." Lou is relentless. "come on, show me." She keep whining.

"go to work. Blondie." You basically have to kick her upstairs.

"fine." She rolls her eye and walk upstairs.

Later that night.

Lou head downstairs and see Kevin napping again. "you gotta stop sleeping in my club."

He rubs his eyes. "I'm not. I'll go home now."

She give him a nod and looking around. "Where's y/n?"

"oh she head out already. She left in a rush." he said.

Lou already know you're probably preparing for her birthday upstairs, so she hurry up and lock the door. She quickly run upstairs and adjust her clothes before she walk in.

"Honey, where are you?" you hear her voice and immediately walk out.

"Happy Birthday!" you said. Lou can see a birthday cake you made and there are some candles on it.

"Thanks. I was wondering where you went." you walk towards her and  give her a kiss.

"here." You give her a bag. "So you can stop asking me."

Lou gasps. "FINALLY." She is more than excited right now. "You know, I've been waiting for this." She keep smiling.

"Oh Yeh? I haven't notice." You chuckle.

Lou sits down and take out the box. It is wrap with blue and silver strip paper. "oh this look fancy." She rotate around.

"open it." You encourage her.

Lou rips open the wrapper and open the box. 'A watch.' She start to widen her smile. "honey, you didn't." she takes it out and look at it. it is a silver titanium watch from Cartier. "woah." A words that she is been repeating since she opens it.

"Honey, I love it." she hugs you tightly. "Thanks."

"heh. I thought it will look good on you." you grins. "and I was right." Then you add. "oh, you should look at the back."

Lou flip it over and sees an engraving on it.

 

  _I love you, dork._

 

She burst into laughs "I'm not a dork." She protests but cannot keep a straight face.

"You are. And I love It." you said softly.

"I love you too honey." she continues, "this is the best, thanks." Indeed, this is the best birthday  for Lou. 


End file.
